Heath Rivers
The nosey genius of the apocalypse. Appearance Play By: Matthew Gray Gubler Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Complexion: Fair, with dark circles around his eyes. Body Type: Slim, nearly emancipated. Height: 6 foot 1 inch Weight: 120 Clothing: It is often said that he has little to no fashion sense. He dresses like a man from the 1920s and has no problem with this. He is rather particular about his socks though, he never wears any that are matching as he finds them to be bad luck, the one time he wore matching socks, he managed to sprain his ankle. Inventory: *Two changes of clothes *6 shot revolver *Crowbar *Matches *1 copy of Inferno by Dante Alighieri *Food and water Overall: Heath stands in a lanky way, almost as though he could be pushed over by a simple gust of wind at any moment at all. He has a sculpted look to his face and dark eye syndrome that makes him look like he hasn't had a good nights sleep in a long while. Heath has an infectious grin when he actually does smile and sometimes does it rather often. Even though he's gangly, he can fold his extremities to fit in small spaces. He has eerily soft hands and it's rather obvious that he doesn't do much hard work with them. He wears what people refer to as 'hipster glasses'. Personality General Personality: His personality can, to an outside perspective revolve around his intelligence. He's incredibly bright and that's apparent as soon as one meets him. He's likely to come out with random facts at inappropriate times, elaborate on subjects that only needed a comment, or, when he's talking on subjects he himself has a interest in, go on for far longer than anyone is willing to put up with. His tenancy to talk in these fashions can also make him a bit awkward. His occasional bluntness can occasionally be misinterpreted as rude, his tangents incessant and irritating and his general manner one that must be taken with a grain of salt. All of this leads to what can be called a somewhat awkward demeanor. Despite this though, he is not adverse to talking and does actually try and be friendly. But of course that isn't everything. Underneath all of that lies everything he doesn't talk about. The various traumas he has suffered throughout his life plus his work all have left their mark on him and how he relates to the world. Profiling becomes a near reflex for him. He tries not to but it's habit. He is an analyst by nature and he finds it difficult to turn that part of his mind off. If he's not analyzing the person he's speaking to, there's a very good chance that he's turning facts over in his head, trying to work though the current case, even if he had left work hours before. He has fears of many things, the dark, mental illness, letting people down, letting them die. He deals with them all the best way he can but it doesn't always mean he defeats them. In fact, there are occasions where he will dive headfirst into them, for he can occasionally have a knack for diving into situations that may not be good for him. In the end, Heath is a man who can survive. You can put him though hell and back and by the end of it he'll still be hanging on, nails dug into the earth. You might not expect it of him and he might be bruised and bleeding but he'll still be holding on. Skills Skills: *Eidetic Memory - Heath can remember everything he's ever read and recite it from memory. He can read up to 20,000 words a minute. *Profiling - Heath can easily read people and their behaviors. He may not understand their full intents but he can interrogate someone without them realizing that he's doing it until they start catching on. Even then, he will attempt to continue doing it. Background Heath was born to a schizophrenic mother and a lawyer father. At the age of eight, his father had enough of his mother and left the two of them, claiming that he didn't know how to be a father to Heath any longer. Heath went to public school in Las Vegas, graduating at 12 but suffering humiliation at the hands of bullies on numerous occasions, including an incident where he was stripped naked and tied to a goal post. His mother often read to him and he learned quite a bit through her. When he went to college, however, he not only gained three PHDs Mathematics and Engineering but learned magic between his courses and is quite god at sleight of hand also has a knack for card games. When he was 18, he had his mother committed, something he still feels guilt over. He writes her letters daily but when it comes to seeing her, he's far more shy. He was unable to visit her after the outbreak began and was informed through a phone call from the hospital that she had died from wounds received from another patient. He has worked for the FBI for four years, having gotten hired when he was 21. Within those four years he has gained a wealth of experience in all aspects of life. He's gone on dates, become close to people, found mentors and many other things but he has also gone through the run of less pleasant experiences as well. He's been in multiple hostage situations, at least one riding on his ability to manipulate a situation, seen a teammate leave them and experience torture and drugging from a suspect they were trying to capture. The last left a severe mark on him, with a drug problem arising and the PTSD that would come from a situation like that. However, he is getting past it, getting himself together and recovering from what he's gone through. It's not been an easy feat and he certainly has a way to go but he's slowly discovering what normality is for him now. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male